An Emerald Phoenix Renewed
by Ataahua
Summary: Mirah Phoenix, code name Benu, finally meets her match in the criminal-biz after an encounter with the Rare Hunter's infamous leader, known solely as The R.H. However, what starts as a fierce rivalry soon shapes into a whirlwind of emotions and a test of loyalty that neither of them anticipated. Starts prior to Battle City. MarikOC. Cover image by meijosui.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Mirah Phoenix, code name Benu, finally meets her match in the criminal-biz after an encounter with the Rare Hunter's infamous leader, known solely as The R.H. However, what starts as a fierce rivalry soon shapes into a whirlwind of emotions and a test of loyalty that neither of them anticipated. Starts prior to Battle City. MarikOC.

Hey everyone! So I've deleted Ashes Of An Emerald Phoenix... Basically, Benu/Mirah as a character has evolved a lot in my head since her inception and I felt that AEP no longer portrayed her the same way that I see her in my head. This fic was born from the ashes...pun intended. A big thanks goes to **The Duelist's Heiress** for suggesting the idea... a pre-Battle City fic that is basically Marik and Mirah constantly trying to one up each other. Thanks also goes to her for helping with the title, as I wanted it similar to the original story's title but didn't want to use the same title.

Also, can I just point out the irony of re-writing a fic about Ms Mirah Phoenix? The bird itself is re-born from its ashes and I feel like this is kind of what happened to Mirah. A new and (in my opinion) better version of Mirah was born from the ashes of my first try at writing her.

Anyway, I'm rambling... Please enjoy the prologue of _**An Emerald Phoenix Renewed**_.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

In a maze of dimly-lit stone corridors, a mysterious figure strode with purpose.

Hiding behind a balaclava, the figure revealed no more than three features to anyone in their presence. The first apparent feature was their athletic frame, with curves that revealed their gender without question.

The second feature was her hair; thick, coffee brown strands were drawn back into a ponytail that protruded through a hole she had cut into the scalp of the black balaclava herself.

The third and final discernible feature were her hazel eyes, their true colour—a brilliant shade of emerald green—were concealed behind contacts to further obscure her identity from those who may attempt to harm her; she could certainly think of a few individuals that would make that list. Her eyes were set firmly upon the passageway that snaked out before her, an unyielding confidence gleaming within their depths.

Through her peripheral vision she half-mindedly registered the torches that lined the stone walls, the flame of each torch engrossed in a battle between light and dark. Despite the chosen light source here, the air was cool as it hungrily clung to the black attire that shielded almost every inch of her skin from the cold, from her half-zipped leather jacket to her weightless leather boots. Silence was her only company; she had begun training in stealth and combat at only four years of age, as per her master's demands. Therefore, after fourteen years of practice, her skills in both had been perfected to the point that her footfalls were not even heard upon the hard stone floor beneath her.

A few minutes later, she came to a standstill before a door carved from cherry wood. It looked unlike any door she had passed on her way there, with intricate patterns carved into its polished surface.

A man clad in black attire stood resolutely before the door, his hands threaded together behind his back. He acknowledged her presence with a civil nod as he stepped aside. The woman returned the nod, her fists tightening at her sides as she eyed up the door. With a firm fist, she knocked upon it thrice, allowing the sound to echo throughout the underground section of the building.

"Enter, Benu," came a familiar icy voice that she'd grown all too accustomed to in her eighteen years of existence.

The guard opened the door for her, to which she murmured a "thank you" as she entered the office without hesitation. The door clicked shut behind her a moment later, the guard having closed it to allow Benu and her new company some privacy.

She removed the balaclava in one fluid motion, revealing lightly tanned, olive skin. Her eyes fell upon her company, seated in his office chair behind a large desk constructed from the same wood as the door. His laptop was opened up before him, warding away the shadows from his pale-skinned face. His short dark brown hair was beginning to grey at the roots, and his eyes were the colour of steel and ten times as hard.

"You requested my presence, Sir?" Benu stated firmly.

The man chuckled; it was a dark, chilling chuckle that no longer seemed to faze her. "I have your next mission."

"Brief me."

A smirk presented itself upon his lips. "You recall me mentioning The Rare Hunters on occasion, do you not?"

"Of course, Sir."

"Then let's see how well you've been listening." His eyes narrowed. "What do you know of The Rare Hunters?"

"They are a ruthless underground sect of skilled duellists who gain rare duel monsters cards worldwide by any means necessary. They sell those cards on the black market for enormous profits, but they keep all the strongest cards for themselves in order to further strengthen their decks, allowing them to destroy all opposition." She took in a deep breath.

"Where do they operate from?" he continued, raising an impatient brow.

"No one outside the sect knows the location of their headquarters...if the place exists," she answered. "They operate in the shadows."

"And who is their leader?"

"The R.H.," Benu answered, carefully masking the unease the name triggered. "Little is known about him, other than the fact that he founded The Rare Hunters." She paused then, before adding as an afterthought, "And there is a rumour through the grapevine that he is in possession of a powerful artefact, a golden rod that allows him to read and control the mind of anyone he so chooses." She cocked her head to the left. "You want the rod?"

Her master chuckled softly to himself. "As this will be the first time I have dealt with The Rare Hunters, I won't be greedy." He reclined into his office chair, dropping his head against his shoulders with a sharp sigh. "I want to know what I'm up against before I risk stealing a powerful artefact that may or may not exist."

"Then what is my mission, Sir?"

"I have learned from a reliable source that there is an extremely rare card The R.H. has his sights on, and I know its location. I want you to obtain this card before The R.H. does, and agree on a price for the card and a location at which to trade it with him at a later date."

Benu watched as her master's eyes dropped to his desk. She heard the roll of a drawer sliding open, then shut again with a dull _thud_. He placed a green folder upon his desk and slid it across the cherry wood surface towards her.

"Everything you need to know is in this folder."

Benu nodded, approaching the desk and scooping up the plastic folder. "I'll learn it word for word, Sir."

His eyes narrowed darkly on her. "I want five million dollars for it, or he can kiss the card goodbye."

"Five mill?" Benu queried, a cunning smirk slowly inching across her lips. "I'll make it ten."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the prologue! Please review and let me know what you thought. :)


	2. Chapter 1

**FYI:** Şahin is Turkish for _falcon_. Hibou is French for _owl_. Aleto is Spanish for _osprey_.

Please enjoy chapter one of **An Emerald Phoenix Renewed**!

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Endless Parisian lights cast their glow upon the night sky, setting the heavens ablaze and concealing any stars from sight. The Eiffel Tower soared into the sky, its ever watchful gaze upon the grand metropolis and all who inhabit it. The moon was the monuments only company, the glowing crescent hovering close behind the impressive structure as it journeyed across the evening sky.

The Siene River had carved its way into the land, snaking through the very heart of Paris, a hazy image of the city painted upon its smooth surface. On La Rive Droite, its right bank, a historic building, The Musee de Louvre, loomed over the city streets.

Near one of the structure's less frequented entrances, a stubby man in a suit trekked through an underground car park. It was empty, save for a single red sedan. All was still, to the point that he could hear the scuffing sound of his leather-shoed steps bounce off the concrete walls around him. His keys jingled as he withdrew them from his inner coat pocket.

He reached his car, pushed a tiny button on his keys, and was satisfied upon hearing the locks click free in response. He returned his keys to their former pocket as he released a weary yawn, his eyes clenching shut in response. Clearly, he was drained from a long day's work as the Louvre's curator.

When his eyes opened a moment later, fear shot through him like an electric current, as he was met by two icy lavender eyes.

A bright light, a cold sensation and four hypnotic words.

"Take me to Ra."

Then all went black.

* * *

Two hazel eyes watched from behind a thick marble column that arched over the entrance to the room. Their black attire, complete with a balaclava, was obscure within the shadows of the spacious room, which was empty, aside from a rectangular pedestal with a silver case placed upon it. The marble pedestal, at least a century old, looked odd when its use was to house a month old brief case that could only be unlocked by the correct number combination upon its keypad.

Benu's eyes fell upon her second-in-command, codename Şahin, behind a column about ten feet away. He peered around it to make a hand signal that had become a favoured language of theirs when speech wasn't possible.

'Estimated time of arrival in one minute.'

Benu silently responded. 'Be vigilant.'

The element of surprise was key here, so sign language was their only option.

She watched as Şahin passed on her command to the two remaining men that made up her team, Aleto and Hibou, who were hiding in the shadows at the same points as she and Şahin, but on the opposite side of the entrance.

Perhaps twenty seconds had passed when the dull tap of slow steps began to echo along the lengthy corridor that led to the room.

Benu's eyes narrowed. 'Prepare yourselves.'

It took her a few seconds longer to detect a second set of soft, calculated steps: their owner was clearly a discrete individual, and that new-found knowledge alone allowed her to identify him with ease. He was The R.H.

Speed was crucial for this mission to run smoothly. Her hand impulsively dropped to a pistol, tucked away in one of the many compartments on her leather belt. She mentally noted the exact angle of her arm as it rested upon the firearm, to lower her chances of fumbling around for it if she would actually need it.

The steps were fast approaching, their soft _pat_ upon the marble floor growing louder with every footfall.

Benu's eyes narrowed. Her hands fell flat against the column behind her.

The footfalls were just beyond the entrance. She had heard rumours of even the strongest men cowering when The R.H. would simply enter a room. . . . She wouldn't be like them.

She glanced at Şahin, whose eyes were already on her, awaiting any orders she may give.

'When the click of the case meets your ears, you have a go,' she signed. He relayed the message to Aleto and Hibou.

The R.H. was at the entrance. Her back was pressed against the column that arched over the entrance, serving as the only separation between her and her target, while darkness was the only thing that concealed her team from his sight.

Benu glanced over her shoulder as a suited man absently walked into her line of sight, his stiff movements leaving Benu a little perplexed. The man was immediately followed by a hooded figure garbed in a dark cloak, the material wafting out behind him as he walked. A few seconds passed until they both came to a standstill before the metal case upon the pedestal.

Benu couldn't resist a sly smirk. If she had been acting out this mission alone, she would not have even thought twice before installing a camera inside the case, if only to capture The R.H.'s reaction upon opening it.

"Excellent work, my mindslave…" The R.H. chuckled darkly, the ominous sound bouncing off concrete walls the night had dyed black "Now open the case," he hissed, as an eye upon the golden rod he grasped gleamed brightly. Disarming him of it would be her first objective.

The R.H.'s possessee silently began to comply, the beep of the keys shrieking through the air as the man entered the code. Her smirk grew, her eyes gleaming boldly. She was ready to meet this infamous Mister R.H. She was ready to show him why Lady Benu was so renowned throughout Europe.

 _Click_.

In an instant, Benu was charging at The R.H. He had barely spun a quarter-circle when her leg whipped through the air, colliding with his right hand and sending the rod flying through the air. It made a resonating clang as it collided with the concrete wall on her right, before repeating that sound as it met the marble floor. She hardly paid mind to The R.H.'s mindslave, slumping to the ground the moment the artifact had left his possessor's grip.

Benu watched with wary eyes as Şahin approached The R.H. from behind, gripping his target's right wrist and twisting it behind his back until he winced. A second later, Şahin's powerful arm had snaked around his neck in a vice like grip and The R.H.'s hands gripped tightly onto Şahin's arm in an instinctive attempt to free himself. However, the cool touch of metal against his skull made him freeze, and his eyes alone looked left and right to be sourly greeted by a gun barrel on either side of him. Aleto and Hibou had their pistols pressed to his head. In that moment he bitterly realised that his hood had dropped to his shoulders during the damn ambush.

The fury that coursed through his veins had his whole body shaking, the rage he felt barely able to be contained. His grip on Şahin's arm tightened as he fought to maintain the last sliver of self-control he had, if only to slacken his shaking, lest these fools think he was shaking out of cowardice.

A pleased smirk crept onto Benu's lips as she eyed The R.H. in all his helplessness… an individual whose presence alone made men cower before him like weakling pups with their tails between their legs . . . and yet it had only taken her and her team a few moments to strip him of both his power and his poise.

Benu watched her victim make sense of his current predicament, his sandy blonde hair his only visible feature as he eyed his captor's arm. A second later, his attention turned to her, and she was met by two blazing amethyst eyes. _If looks could kill…_ she thought, her smirk stretching as she tossed up whether to be amused or impressed by his defiant stare. She settled on both.

Her smirk remained as she closed the little distance between her and her captive. "You look as though you're in no mood for pleasantries—" Her smirk grew "—so I'll make this blunt."

She nodded once to her second-in-command, who responded by removing his right arm from around The R.H.'s neck while his left hand released his wrist. Şahin proceeded to grip the younger man's shoulders tightly, applying pressure until he was driven to his knees. He grabbed a handful of his victim's sandy blond locks by the roots and pulled them down, forcing The R.H. to meet the hazel hue of Benu's smug gaze.

"We both have something the other wants…"

Her eyes were fixed on The R.H., waiting for a reaction as she withdrew tonight's bargaining chip from her jacket pocket, effortlessly holding it between her index and middle finger. No traces of shock crossed his countenance as the Egyptian god card was revealed to him, though that was to be expected, as was the new level of rage she was now receiving.

"I have The Winged Dragon of Ra." She crouched down before him, her eyes level with his. "And you have lots of money. . . I'm sure you can tell where I'm going with this."

The R.H.'s eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're using Ra as a bargaining chip," he hissed bitterly, then winced when Şahin yanked his hair.

Benu chuckled, slipping the card back into her pocket. "I prefer to think of you as…a potential buyer…who is eager to purchase our most newly acquired item."

The R.H. sneered. "Are all of your personnel this pleasant to deal with?" he pressed.

Her eyes narrowed. "Şahin…" she addressed. Her second-in-command released The R.H., though his freedom was short lived.

Benu wrenched him forward by the neck of his cloak and slammed him back-first against the hard floor, holding him there with her left arm on his chest. In one fluid motion, she unsheathed a dagger from her belt and slammed it fervently through a portion of his cloak, mere inches below his _prized family jewels_.

Before The R.H. could even think to resist, Aleto and Hibou's pistols were mere inches from his head once again.

"There are some that are more pleasant than I am," she breathed, her lips brushing against his ear. "But none as persuasive."

"That doesn't exactly answer my question. As a potential buyer I would think-"

The R.H. tensed as Benu jerked her dagger upwards, tearing more of his purple cloak as she grated its blade along the floor. She lifted her head away from his ear to meet his gaze, admiring the minute amount of panic her intimidation had caused.

"Please..." she hissed, amusement strewn through her voice, "... _continue_..." She was met by silence. "No?" She snorted. "Then I will."

She removed her arm from his chest, sheathed her dagger, then rose to her feet, leaving him with his back against the floor; though the two pistols still fixed on him only allowed him a cruel imitation of freedom. She nodded to Şahin, who immediately yanked The R.H. to his feet and charily maintained a firm grip on his shoulders.

Benu revealed a sweet smile as she closed the distance between them to an arm's length. "I already know who YOU are, Mister R.H.…" That prior smile twisted into a smirk as her slender fingers gripped his chin. "And though we've never met, I KNOW that you've heard of me." Her grip tightened. "Wanna hazard a guess?"

Silence. He masked his confusion well, but she could still sense it.

She pouted. "Okay, I'll give you a hint . . . I work for The Cobras."

Realisation flashed within in his lavender eyes. He knew the answer, but the new-found knowledge seemed to spark an inward battle between pride and logic. The idea of actually answering her question was obviously distasteful at best. She knew he was accustomed to playing the role of the ruthless, sarcastic captor with the upper hand. Pride seemed to triumph, for he had not yet supplied an answer.

Her patience was wearing thin. She jerked his jaw to the left and hissed in his ear, "I could always persuade you into opening that stubborn little mouth of yours." She chuckled. "And I can assure you that you've only had a taste of my methods of persuasion…" Her eyes narrowed. "Well?"

A moment of hesitation; then, "You go by the name of Benu." He ripped his chin from her grip. "The Cobras' second-in-command."

The hand that had held his chin dropped to her side, but her smirk remained. "And what do we do best?"

His eyes were set on the marble floor, his pride evident as he silently refused to meet her mocking gaze. Benu chuckled. "Obtain rare items by any means necessary," he forced through clenched teeth, "and sell to the highest bidder."

"Good boy." Her hands found her hip as she paused to savour the look of rage her "customer" wore. His hands were clenched into fists at his side, whitening at the knuckles as he no doubt imagined them around her neck. After losing interest in his reaction, she continued to speak. "Now I imagine there are a lot of people who'd be willing to pay more than a pretty penny for that lovely little card of yours." Her eyes narrowed. "And you're obviously one those of people." She took two steps back till her back met the pedestal, the empty case still open upon it. She leaned against the pedestal with loosely folded arms and legs. "So let's get right down to it, shall we?"

The R.H.'s eyes looked her way. He hesitated for a moment. "One hundred thousand dollars."

In an instant, Benu's laughs were bouncing off the walls. The R.H. was silent, his expression firm. She blinked twice. "Oh. You're serious." She snickered. "For a second there I thought you had a sense of humour."

Her left hand slipped into her jacket pocket and withdrew two objects. She held the first object out before her in her right hand—the card. The second object remained in her left hand. "But if you're all work, no play…" She revealed the second object—a lighter. "Then let's talk business." She held it below the card and sparked a flame. "If I don't have the pleasure of trading this card with you, it won't be sold to one of our regular buyers; you'd simply hunt the new owner down and obtain the card by force." She smirked. "So I strongly suggest you reconsider your price, Mister R.H."

His eyes met hers, allowing her to truly enjoy the fury that burned within their lavender depths. "One million dollars."

The flame inched closer.

"Five million," he said a little too quickly.

She revealed a sweet smile. "Multiply that number by two and we've got a deal."

He was silent, clearly wrestling with his pride once again.

Benu huffed. "Don't tell me that in a situation like this, your knowledge of times tables is going to be your downfall?"

She could see him slightly shaking now, conceding to rage. "Ten million dollars," he said slowly, grinding his teeth.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Benu breathed as the beginnings of a smirk tugged at her lips, before the firelight was snuffed from existence. In one fluid motion, her hand met the back of his neck, and a satisfying thump confirmed he had slumped to the floor, unconscious.

A second later the room was faintly lit once again, as Benu flicked her lighter to reveal a delicate flame. Her eyes fell to the blond slumped on the floor. "Retrieve our ride and meet me at the decided waypoint," she stated bluntly. "Oh, and take Mr Curator over there with you, will you? Dump him in the car park. We don't want him waking up before our _friend_ here. He might report him to the authorities." She turned away from her colleagues, attention falling on The R.H. instead. "I'll be at the waypoint shortly."

The faint sound of retreating steps confirmed that she was now alone. She knelt down beside the R.H., the hood of his cloak had covered half of his face when he'd dropped to the ground. She carefully pulled the hood down and revealed a face that she had certainly not anticipated would belong to the R.H.

He was younger than she had expected, though he had the face of someone who could pass for fifteen or thirty. She noted his darker skin tone. It was exotic. Perhaps from Africa or the Middle East. He looked innocent enough when his eyes were closed, hiding the ice that swam within them. Benu bet he had used his looks to his advantage on more than one occasion, and the ice in his eyes would be easy enough to hide, provided he was half as manipulative as the rumours had led her to believe.

As Benu inched the flame closer to his face, a nearby object flashed out of the corner of her eye. Her attention turned to the Millennium Rod, lying half-forgotten on the marble floor around ten metres away. She rose to her feet and made silent steps towards the object to retrieve it.

As she held it in her grasp, the feeling was electrifying, empowering even. No wonder he was so cocky. Who wouldn't be when able to hide behind a magic stick? She smirked. _Though his fancy stick didn't_ _really deliver this time around._ Her thumb traced over the mysterious eye engraved into the gold object. It was unsettling. For a moment, she hoped her father would never get his hands on it.

She looked over her shoulder at the rod's owner, still out cold on the hard, marble floor. She spun half a circle and returned to his side to gently set the rod down beside him. After which she unzipped her leather jacket with one hand, the other still maintaining the flame produced by her lighter. She retrieved a small envelope and a black pen from her inner pocket, before re-zipping the garment.

Silently, Benu removed the letter within the envelope and scanned over the fine script that was her own. It was short, sharp and to the point. Her eyes fell upon her unconscious and admittedly attractive company. Another sly smirk presented itself as she turned her attention back to the letter held loosely in her grasp. She scanned over it once more. It was too serious...too professional… It was missing something.

Benu retrieved a mini flash light from another jacket compartment, then re-stored the lighter in the flash light's forming resting place. She switched on the device and set it down on the nearby pedestal, allowing its glow to illuminate the room. Pen met paper, while her smirk grew as she clearly fought back laughter.

Ten seconds later, the now chuckling brunette tucked the pen behind her ear, returned the letter to the envelope, then set down the envelope alongside the Millennium Rod.

"Until next time, Mister R.H."

And then the light was gone.

* * *

Perhaps ten minutes had past when Marik began to stir, re-joining the land of the conscious. He was greeted by the sound of silence and a hard, marble floor. His mind was hazy, still dazed from the events that had just taken place… Wait- He stiffened, lavender eyes snapping open as the fresh memories all came flooding back, bringing rage and humiliation along for the ride.

Seconds later, dread consumed those emotions as he realised the Millennium Rod wasn't tucked under his belt. All at once, he found his feet and desperately scanned the room, his eyes fighting to adjust to the lack of light brought forth by night's hands.

Marik took a single step into the darkness, only to stumble a moment later when his foot clanged against something hard, the item chiming in response. Relief washed over him as he realised it was the Millennium Rod, though the feeling was short lived as he noticed an envelope resting beside the item and fury began to bubble within him once more.

He inhaled, then exhaled, refusing to concede to anger as he had done only moments ago at Benu's hands.

Benu… Perhaps derived from The Bennu, an ancient Egyptian deity linked with the sun, creation and rebirth. He had read that The Bennu may have also been the inspiration for the phoenix in Greek mythology. Though in their line of work, the alias was more widely known as a name that struck fear and intimidation into all who heard it, let alone encountered its owner.

A frown weighed down Marik's lips as he retrieved both the rod and the envelope. He swept his cloak aside in order to tuck the golden artifact under his belt, before allowing the cloak to fall back into place as his attention turned to the envelope held firmly within his hands. It simply read _'The R.H.'_ in fine script.

With a resolute sigh, the blond removed the letter contained within and unfolded the parchment to find the same writing.

 _'_ _Café de Flore. Tomorrow. 6 AM. Ten million. Come alone.'_

It was signed with what looked like "Benu" framed within a set of feathery strokes that looked like wings. He noticed a message at the bottom right corner, written in a smaller version of the same script.

 _'PS. Does R.H. stand for Really Hot? ;)'_

Marik huffed, eyes narrowing. "That vexing little bird..." He paused to consider her teasing message. Aside from the fact she was obviously trying to get a rise out of him, perhaps he could use his apparent "Really Hot"-ness to his advantage in his future encounters with her.

For a moment, the lavender eyed teen found himself wondering what was hidden behind that balaclava of hers. His gaze returned to the letter that was still within his grasp. They were meeting at a cafe, so he imagined he'd have his answer tomorrow. A smirk snaked onto his lips. After dealing with the bumbling idiots that made up his Rare Hunters, the thought of a challenge filled him with a sense of excitement. Perhaps he could have a little fun with this.

* * *

Thanks goes to **The Duelist's Heiress** for creating The R.H. And then I had to go and butcher what's meant to be a subtly intimidating title with the Really Hot comment... Make sure you go and check out all of her fics for more R.H. goodness! In case you are interested, she is also borrowing my aviary (consisting of Benu, Sahin and perhaps a few more minor characters) for her alternate universe fic **_An Heiress Mantle_**. Go check it out!

As always, please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Not much to say to start off with. I hope you enjoy another chapter of AEPR!

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Benu strode through the dimly lit museum corridors with light feet, a triumphant smirk hidden behind her balaclava though the expression still showed in her eyes. Everything had gone exactly as planned. She had Dear Mister R.H.'s prized children's trading card and ten million dollars was right around the corner. Utterly humiliating him had only been a plus.

The scene played out in her mind like a movie reel and her smirk grew as she plucked tonight's bargaining chip from her jacket's inner pocket. The Winged Dragon of Ra… She effortlessly rolled the card between her fingers, minutely denying the near electrifying feeling that surged through her and the slight unease that it brought. Her favourite image right now had to be the sheer terror that had flashed through The R.H.'s eyes when she'd first inched that flame towards his precious card.

The soft echo of leather shoes upon marble met her ears. A security guard, no doubt. Maybe three corridors away. Benu bit back a chuckle, considering the card she held was clear proof that the bumbling idiot wasn't doing his job right. She was thankful for her photographic memory, for she was able to recall the blueprints of this place with ease, having viewed it this afternoon when briefing her team.

Benu slipped Ra into its former resting place, then slinked down a side passage and down narrow stairs, not at all surprised when she caught sight of a door below an exit sign that briefly reminded her of a lighthouse, the object casting its green glow upon the walls and slicing away the darkness. She tapped an electronic pad which in turn emitted a dull beep, though not loud enough for the guard to hear. A sly smirk snaked across her lips as she inched the door open and slid out into a side alley, where a black four wheel drive rumbled quietly.

Her soft steps upon the concrete were inaudible over the groans of the vehicle as she stepped around it and slid into the front passenger seat, softly clicking the door shut behind her. Her hazel eyes met another of the same hue as she sent a curt nod Sahin's way, before wrapping her seat belt around her slender frame. A second later, the growl of the engine sliced through the night as the vessel rolled into motion.

Benu felt a tap on her shoulder then. She twisted her hips to be met by an unmasked Hibou, a fairly attractive man in his thirties with dark brown hair, olive skin and striking, sky blue eyes. "It's for you," he murmured in a thick Greek accent. The sour look upon his face was enough to know who was on the other line. Her stomach squirmed as she took the device from her colleague, exhaling deeply through her nose in a semi-successful attempt to expel a sickening unease that only the man on the other line could bring forth. She refused to reveal her fear to her team. They couldn't think their first in command was intimidated by Master Salim, even though it was no secret that they were themselves, along with every other Cobra employee.

"Benu speaking, Sir," she stated slowly through the speaker, carefully masking the unease from her voice and her body language.

"Status report," a grated voice hissed through the line.

"Ten million dollars is yours," she spoke in a briefing, to-the-point manner. "And the artifact and its powers are very real."

"Excellent." A chilling chuckle met her ears. "You left the letter pertaining to the exchange of the card and the cash?"

"Of course, Sir." She couldn't help but bite back a laugh, recalling the lovely little side note she'd left for Mr Really Hot.

"You've done well, My Heiress." Even his praises came out eerily daunting. "I expect another call after the exchange is made, at your first given opportunity. Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, Sir."

The phone line went dead, leaving Benu to release the breath she'd failed to realise she was holding. Her hazel eyes, their true emerald shade hidden behind contacts, looked out the passenger window. She minutely noted her reflection upon the heavily tinted glass, reminding her of the mask that still covered her face.

Exhaling deeply, she raised slender fingers to the zip of her leather jacket, inching it down to reveal the edge of her balaclava. She slid her fingers beneath the end of the mask, fingertips brushing against her collar bone as she removed the item, dumping it on her lap. A soft sigh left her lips as she reclined against the head rest, enjoying the cool air con breeze that fanned across her skin.

"And a face that looks like Helen of Troy's is revealed," Sahin chuckled, eyes on the road as he made a left turn down a quiet street.

She huffed in amusement. "You flatter me, Uncle."

Benu watched the road that rolled out before them, the city lights dancing across her olive complexion, made so thanks to her mother's French and Greek ethnic backgrounds. Her profession meant she never had the chance to receive a sun-kissed glow.

Sahin took a right onto a wider street that, during the day, would've been clogged up with traffic. However, in the early hours of a Monday morning, only a handful of cars occupied the Parisian street, unaware of the illegal antics that had just ensued at the famous Louvre Museum.

"That R.H. guy was pretty laughable," Hibou spoke up in the back seat, "don't you think, Benu?"

"Claus, how many times do I have to tell you?" Her tone was light-hearted; a seldom seen side of her that only revealed itself in the presence of her team, for Sahin, Hibou and Aleto were the closest things she actually had to friends. "When the masks come off, we address each other by name. And when they're on, the code names come out to play." She laughed dryly, threading her fingers together behind her head. "After all, if you three forget to address me by my real name, I'll never hear it… and I'd probably forget what it is myself."

"Sorry, Mirah." Claus laughed sheepishly. "I swear one of these days it'll stick."

"Hey, it's fine." Mirah waived her hand dismissively. "We seem to be in these masks more often than not." She exhaled slowly as she stared out the passenger window. "And, Claus."

"Yes, Mirah?"

"Don't underestimate The R.H." Her eyes narrowed on nothing in particular. "You saw what that fancy stick of his can do. Now that he knows what he's up against, he'll be a little less cocky and a little more careful when he deals with us."

"He was a lot younger than I expected," Alexander, codename Aleto, voiced in the back seat beside Claus.

"I agree, Alex," Mirah addressed the man by his nickname, "but then again, I'm eighteen and proof that, given the right circumstances, one can achieve a lot in their young life." She snorted. "And with a mind-controlling stick, I'd say The R.H. has been given the right circumstances."

Alex huffed, amused. "Then perhaps the dreaded R.H. has finally met his match."

A sly smirk flirted across Mirah's lips as mirth danced in her eyes. "And perhaps I've met mine."

* * *

The low drones of early morning traffic were distant to Benu's ears as the strong scent of coffee enveloped the room, tickling her nose and intoxicating her senses. The establishment didn't open until 7 AM, with the only other inhabitants being the kitchen staff, who were out back prepping for another long day.

Café de Flore was a bustling, successful business that served as one of many seemingly innocent establishments around Europe that were actually owned by The Cobras. They were a cunning way to filter any illegal earnings into Master Salim's back account. And in this case, the venue also proved to be quite handy for 'business meetings', particularly as Benu could still wear her balaclava, concealing her identity without raising any red flags from the staff, who were in actual fact some of her colleagues.

Benu slid her leather jacket above her wrist, revealing a complex, ebony watch that read 5:57 AM in bold numbers. She slid her balaclava half way up her face, exposing her lips so she could gulp down the last of her black coffee. A moment later, the mask was down once more, tucked beneath her leather jacket.

The mechanical roar of a motorbike pierced through the dull hums of traffic. A knowing smirk slid onto her lips as she spared another glance at her watch. 5:58 AM. The roar eased to a rumble right outside the premises, before dying completely. Benu's feet nonchalantly met the table as she reclined in her chair, watching the entrance intently.

5:59 AM. The blinds were closed, casting away the striking display of colours that currently set the early morning sky aglow. But she perceived the soft sound of calculated footfalls drawing near, before stopping just beyond the door.

6:00 AM. The door swung open, a jingle of the bell above it signalling a very special customer. Behind her mask, Benu couldn't suppress the excited smirk that no doubt showed in her eyes. Aleto's words rung through her mind. _"Then perhaps the dreaded R.H. has finally met his match."_ That was a given… And if he was hers- Oh this was going to be fun!

In stepped none other than Mr Really Hot. The mauve cloak from their previous meeting was nowhere in sight, leaving her to examine – not to mention enjoy – his chosen attire: black cargo pants, leather shoes of the same colour and a midriff revealing lavender shirt with two gold chains along the front and a hood along the back. Gold bands adorned the man's wrists, arms and neck. The Millennium Rod tucked under his belt didn't go unnoticed, nor did the large, metal briefcase in his grasp. It took every ounce of self control she had to resist bursting out laughing at his outfit. Of course a guy that good-looking dressed like a woman.

A pair of shocked, amethyst eyes, framed by platinum blond bangs, met her own laughing, hazel ones. "I expected to come face to face with you today, Little Benu." No doubt he was surprised to find her face covered in a seemingly public setting, though she figured he was sharp enough to soon realise why she could get away with it.

"I'd apologise for the disappointment." She bit her lip for a moment, mirth flashing in her eyes. "But looking at you now in that ridiculous outfit, I'm neither sorry nor disappointed."

"I happen to have come across this outfit in a motorcycle magazine," he growled.

Benu cocked her head sideways. "Are you sure it wasn't an edition of Vogue?"

The R.H.'s lavender eyes narrowed on her; a tell that she was getting to him, which only served to amuse her further. "You aren't proving to be a very gracious host," he sneered a moment later.

"Oh bother, where are my manners?" A coy laugh shook her shoulders. "Please… take a seat." The smug woman gestured across the table, then to the briefcase. "I assume the money's in there?" He nodded. "Sit, then set it on the table and open it." He glared daggers her way, not used to being on the receiving end of stern orders. Let alone being told to sit like a Ra damn dog. Benu sensed his heightening frustration; after all, she was rousing said frustration on purpose. "Also, know that it would not be wise to use that fancy stick of yours."

"Is that a threat?" The R.H. hissed, slipping into the seat opposite her as he set the case on the small, circular wooden table.

"Call it advice." Benu wasn't about to reveal that a sniper, firearm decked with heat sensors, was stationed in a building across the road. "I think you of all people would agree that precautions are a necessary step to ensure that all goes according to plan." She chuckled softly. "Particularly after the rather unfortunate predicament you found yourself in during our last meeting." Benu's feet slipped off the table to firmly meet the cherry wood floor. "Now then." She straightened in her seat, attention falling to the case on the table. "Unlock it." He shot another glare her way, to which she smiled sweetly. " _Please?_ "

Benu watched as The R.H. almost sulkily punched a four digit code into the metal case. She was satisfied as a faint click confirmed it had opened. He lifted the lid, revealing a sum of money that would leave anyone else wide-eyed and slack jawed. However, the brunette girl simply maintained a casual air about her as she leaned closer, plucking a bundle of cash to examine its authenticity. She slid her thumb over the short edge of the notes, before plucking one from the centre of the stack. Holding the single note up to the bright light that shone above them, her hazel eyes flickered between the note and the bronze-skinned man opposite her.

"Five million in cash," The R.H. stated tensely, his pride clearly still battered after the recent events at the Louvre. "And five cheques of one million each at the bottom, to avoid rousing the bank's suspicion."

Benu removed a few bundles of cash from the case and, sure enough, five cheques written in fine print rested at the bottom. She sent a pointed look the blond boy's way. "The cheques will need to be banked at intervals that aren't terribly suspicious." Her gaze narrowed on her company. "How do I know you won't close the account between now and then?"

The R.H. flashed a smirk for the first time all morning, leaning against the table. "You'll just have to trust me."

Benu snorted. "Does that line ever work for you?"

"I rarely use it."

"That doesn't answer my question," she stated bluntly.

He growled audibly. "What can I do to ensure you're satisfied?"

"Ensure I'm satisfied?" Benu couldn't resist another sly smirk. "Are you referring to the cheques or. . .something else?"

The R.H. bristled. "The cheques." The two words came through clenched teeth. "I wasn't exactly given much notice to gather ten million dollars in cash." His eyes narrowed. "So accept the cheques."

Before The R.H. could even think to react, Benu had swept from her seat to painfully twist his arms around his back, slamming his pretty boy face against the table. "You know, Mr High and Mighty," she hissed in his ear, "I don't like your attitude." A light chuckle met his ears. "After all, there's only enough room in here for one condescending, yet ridiculously attractive individual."

The R.H. said nothing, though she could tell he was fuming, fighting an inward battle with his pride that made her laugh again.

"You're considering the consequences of using your fancy disco stick..." Benu goaded, her left hand gripping both of his wrists as her right slid down his side to grip the golden artifact tucked under his belt. The eye gleamed wickedly beneath the artificial cafe lights as she withdrew it from its resting place, then released The R.H., slowly pacing around him with the rod in hand as she returned to her seat. "Tell me... what's more important?" The brunette held one of the golden wings to her lips, feigning a thoughtful look. "Ra? Or your pride?"

The R.H. was silent once more as the table fell victim to his bitter lavender stare. Half a minute ticked by before he finally spoke, his tone surprisingly level. "You should really buy me dinner before fondling my shaft."

The second long incredulous gleam in Benu's eyes told The R.H. she was surprised. He savoured the reaction, as short lived as it was, for she quickly regained her composure, glee soon replacing the shock in her hazel irises.

"It seems you're finally beginning to learn how I operate," Benu snickered lightly, sliding the rod across the table to its owner. "And how to get on my good side." She withdrew a pen and paper from her jacket pocket, her tone turning suggestive as she continued, "I'll accept the cheques along with your name and number." She slid the utensils across the table, eyes narrowing on her company, whose look hinted he found her proposal distasteful at best. "If you change your number or refuse to answer, do keep in mind that I'd just track you down the hard way. I just wouldn't be pleased at having to put in the extra effort."

Five silent seconds slipped by before The R.H. plucked the pen from the table, listlessly looping letters and numbers in fine script. Another five seconds passed by before he set the pen on the paper, then slid both across the table to his company.

Benu minutely glanced at the fine script, before returning the utensils to their former resting place in her pocket. "Serious question," she stated with no preamble. "Do I put you in my phone as The R.H., Marik or Mr Really Hot?" She sighed dramatically, slumping against the back of her seat. "This has got to make top five on my list of toughest decisions I've ever had to make in this profession."

"I've upheld my end of the bargain," Marik basically hissed, his patience quickly dwindling as the woman across from him nonchalantly pulled a mobile device from her inner jacket pocket. She slipped her leather glove off her right hand, revealing lightly tanned piano fingers, then proceeded to coolly tap the touch screen without issue. "Where is Ra?"

Benu raised her index finger in the air. "One sec," she dismissed; then a buzz in his right pocket made him straighten. His attention remained on her as he withdrew his ebony flip phone. The sickly sweet smile that shined in her eyes had him seething. That anger doubled as he read the text.

 _Why hello Mr Really Hot Marik,  
_ _Check your left pocket. ;)  
_ _Love from your fave birdy, Benu  
_ _xox_

Marik rolled his eyes at the woman's antics, before he rather hesitantly obliged, replacing his phone in its former resting place to then seek out his left pocket. When his fingers slid over the smooth surface of a card, he didn't know whether to feel ecstatic at being one step closer to destroying the Pharaoh... or disturbed that the vexing little bird had somehow slipped the card into his back pocket unnoticed.

"How did you..."

"What can I say?" Benu shrugged. "I'm good with my hands..." She winked, before a sudden rush of excitement set her hazel eyes alight. "Oh! And if you didn't notice, I came to a compromise on what name I put you under in my cell. I must say kudos for giving me the right number. I might've just taken that lovely little card of yours back if you hadn't." Her eyes trailed to the exit. "Now then," Benu leaned against the table, "here at Café de Flore, our customers never leave without enjoying our coffee first." Her eyes were laughing once more. "I'm betting you're a black coffee kinda guy."

Eyes fixed on Marik, Benu beckoned over a nearby teenage boy with a simple hand motion and, in an instant, the barista dashed to her side. "Que désirez-vous, Lady Benu?"

"Je prends deux cafés noirs."

When she proceeded to lightly – playfully? – nudge the boy, Marik could only arch a puzzled brow.

"Et je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Lady Benu. Cela me fait sentir vieux."

The boy stiffened, clearly unsettled around the renowned criminal. She was reminding the boy that being addressed as _Lady_ Benu made her feel old. "Je- Je suis désolé, B-Benu," he apologised, noticeably trembling. "Je va-vais préparer vos boissons maintenant."

"Merci beaucoup," Benu curtly thanked the barista, ignoring his poorly concealed fear. It was nothing new to her.

"Faire mon boisson à emporter," Marik suddenly spoke up, tersely ordering for his drink to go. He refused to play the vexing little bird's silly game. By Ra, he'd humoured her enough as is and the sun was barely up.

The boy spared a look Benu's way, seemingly searching for her approval. One fluid nod, coupled with a minute amount of surprise from Marik, was enough to tell the boy his boss had authorised the request. With that, he bowed graciously, before sauntering off to make the order.

As the grated, mechanical buzz of the coffee machine filled the otherwise silent air, Marik eyed Benu warily. He felt uneasy at the mere thought of remaining in her presence for any longer than was necessary. Couldn't he just drop off the money, take Ra and be done with it? "I notice you ordered _two_ black coffees."

"No milk or sugar for me either." The young woman minutely wished he could see the mocking smile upon her face. "I'm sweet enough as it is."

Marik's simple snort in response to the statement made her chuckle. Clearly he didn't agree.

"So tell me, Marik," Benu drawled, lightly drumming her gloved fingers upon the table, "how did you come to be the big, bad R.H.?" He knew the demeaning edge to the question was painfully intentional.

Marik answered the curt query with one of his own. "How did you come to be second-in-command of The Cobras?"

At that, Benu exhaled an over-dramatic groan. "Really Marik?" she droned, throwing her hands out before her as if to emphasise her obviously exaggerated bout of irritation. "You're really gonna make me quote a silly cliché?"

Marik cocked a smooth brow, a silent request for further elaboration. Not that he didn't already suspect her impending words.

"I asked you first."

And there it was.

"My affairs are none of your concern."

"Affairs?" Benu repeated innocently. "You mean I'm not the only woman in your life?"

When his first response was to sourly roll his eyes, she had to give a coy laugh.

"Do you flirt with all of your clientèle, Little Benu?" he dared to ask, apparently regaining a sliver of a spine.

"Only the cute ones," she shot back, and he could tell by the glee in Benu's eyes that she was enjoying their banter a little too much for his liking.

"I repeat," he muttered, leaning forward in his seat, "how did you come to be in such a high rank among The Cobras?"

"Family business," Benu announced through a sigh. "Daddy's little prodigy and all that."

Marik's expression grew stoic, unsavoury memories thrusting to the forefront of his mind. She was an heiress, destined from birth to carry on her father's legacy. After all, The Cobras had been around for generations; that much he knew. Oh, he knew such circumstances painfully well.

"Let me guess," Benu tore him from his ruminations, her voice unsettlingly soft. "Daddy issues?"

Marik tensed, only to instantly curse himself for doing so. Had his thoughts really been that apparent? Or was the damn female just that perceptive? He failed to dwell on either question. A cool breath of relief washed over him the very second that the barista set his drink down before him. Thank Ra for the boy's perfect timing.

"Again, _Lady_ Benu," the blond hissed, suavely rising to his feet, "my affairs are none of your concern."

Reclaiming some much needed poise, Marik scooped up his drink and arrogantly strode for the exit. He only hoped she wouldn't deny him his leave.

To his immense relief and mild surprise, Benu merely watched him go, though he knew her eyes were laughing _again_. It was the reason his fists were curled, quickly draining of their colour, his mind manipulated by the fury that, for once, _he_ was the reason for another's amusement.

Only after heading out the door, wishing he could slam the damn thing in his wake, did Marik pluck up the courage to account for his keys, wallet, cell phone and, most importantly, the Millennium Rod and The Winged Dragon of Ra.

Little did the Egyptian know, he'd spend the rest of the day gallivanting around with his fly down.

* * *

It was so fun coming up with Benu's dodgy remarks - and Marik's sole dodgy joke about buying him dinner before fondling his shaft. Tehehe. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought! Ciao!


End file.
